


I Got Into the Bath

by taljpg



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Character Death, Denial, Dream Smp, Drowning, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gaslighting, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Pain, Self-Indulgent Sad Fic, Water, characters not people, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taljpg/pseuds/taljpg
Summary: !!!PLEASE READ THE TAGS!!!Schlatt is drowning Quackity in his own bath and he remembers how he got here.aka: The one where Quackity dies instead
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Comments: 11
Kudos: 96





	I Got Into the Bath

Quackity wasn’t expecting it to end like this. 

He loved Schlatt. With his whole chest, he loved the man. He was willing to lose everything to be with him. He had lost everything for him. He gave up his friends, his independence, his money, his body, everything. He was happy to lose it all for him. He had handed over everything he could give and he still ended up like this. Drowning in the bath that had been drawn up for him by his own husband. With his foot held high in the air, with his head submerged under the water, and the darkness rushing in quickly. 

In his last fleeting moments, he remembered everything that lead him up to this moment. 

He met him early on. A lot earlier than he’d met anybody else. They were walking in the same direction and he just happened to strike up a conversation with the other man.

“Nice day, huh?” Quackity had said carefully, smiling at the scoff from the other man.

“Pretty shit, actually,” the tall man responded, yawning and scratching behind some intimidating looking goat horns. “It’s been raining for four fuckin days and not everything all muddy. Gonna mess up my suit.”

Quackity looked the man over and snickered, earning him a glare.

“Sorry,” Quackity said half heartedly, a grin still on his face. “I just don’t think mud is going to be your biggest concern when it comes to this ugly fucking suit.”

There was a moment between the two of silence and Quackity almost thought he’d gone too far, but soon, he heard the other man break into a hearty laugh that rang like church bells in Quackity’s ears. 

“Shut the fuck up,” the goat man said harshly, a grin on his face as he spoke. “What’s your name?”

Quackity felt a smile return to his face as the man asked for his name. 

“Quackity,” he said sweetly, extending his hand to the other man. “What about you?”

The man grinned and took the other man’s hand firmly, giving it a firm shake and eyeing Quackity hungrily.

“Schlatt,” he answered lowly. “Pleasure to meet you Quackity.”

After that interaction, Quackity found himself falling hard and fast. It didn’t take much for Quackity to slowly get wrapped around his finger. He found himself going out of his way to be around Schlatt in any way it could be. Whether it be offering to take packages or letters from other people to him, changing his walk home to pass by his window every night just in hopes that he might get noticed, or even, most embarrassingly, starting to memorize his routine to “accidentally” run into him every now and then, Quackity was finding ways to be seen more by Schlatt. 

He was a disaster.

Eventually, he found himself at lunch with Schlatt and just watching him look over his paperwork. Seeing the man look so frustrated and irritated by a piece of paper was strangely endearing and he couldn’t help but snicker. Schlatt furrowed his eyebrows and glared at the man next to him.

“What’s so funny, Quack?” Schlatt growled. “Can’t you see I’m trying to get shit done?”

Quackity shrugged and leaned back in his chair, just watching the other man scowl.

“Oh, nothing,” he said sweetly. “Just trying to figure out what’s making you so angry. It’s just a piece of paper.”

Schlatt groaned and rubbed his eyes, blinking a few times as he pulled his hands away. 

“Just this fuckin paperwork is a bitch,” he said quietly. “Who knew running for president could suck so bad. I thought you just had to say you were running. Nobody said there’d be paperwork or signing a bunch of bullshit involved.”

In a moment of impulsive genius, Quackity got an idea.

“I know you told me that Tubbo was going to help you out with this stuff,” he said casually. “But if you need somebody to do paperwork, I’m available. Might even be able to pull some strings and get my votes to pool with yours. For a price of course.”

There was a moment of silence between the two men and he couldn’t help but worry that maybe he’d done something wrong.

“What kinda price,” Schlatt said carefully. “I’m broke so you’re going to have to make it where I don’t give you stuff.”

Quackity snickered and rolled his eyes.

“I’m not going to make you give me shit, idiota,” he said coolly. “Just… maybe we could go out to dinner sometime? In exchange?”

There was a long silence and Quackity watched as Schlatt sat up straighter.

“I’m not fucking gay.” 

Quackity felt like he was punched in the chest with his response but he laughed it off in an attempt to hide his hurt.

“I know!” he said quickly. “God, you’re fuckin stupid. We just go to dinner and talk about it. I can even pay if it’s too much.”

Schlatt relaxed a bit and leaned back in his chair. Quackity watched as the man across from him considered his offer. It was painful to know that he would never mean anything more than a guy that follows him around, but at least it was something.

“I guess that’s fine,” Schlatt eventually said. “You’re paying though.”

Quackity’s face lit up at the suggestion. It wasn’t exactly what he was hoping to get out of this situation, but it was another chance to get close to him. Another shot to get the man to fall for him. Sure it was odd, but Quackity was in love. 

How could he not have known?

The evening came and went, they came to an agreement, they agreed to split campaign funds, and Quackity became a glorified secretary to the future tyrant. Things went well most of the time. Quackity stayed busy from the break of dawn till late in the night. The work was exhausting, but anything for Schlatt. He looked forward to the evenings where Schlatt would come in. It was usually to tell him that he’d done something wrong, but at least Quackity got to see him. He got to look at Schlatt and listen to him say his name and it made everything feel better.

It was paradise.

One night, however, Schlatt came in with a different energy.

It was a night much like other nights before it, mostly with Quackity hidden behind a pile of paperwork and the buzz of the room filling every nook and cranny, and Schlatt came in at around eleven pm. 

Quackity looked up from his work and saw a clearly intoxicated Schlatt leaning against the door frame and eyeing him hungrily.

“Hey, Schlatt,” Quackity said sleepily, yawning and stretching in his chair. “Might not finish all this tonight, to be honest. Might just come in early tomorrow and try to get it done so we--”

“Shut the fuck up, Alex,” Schlatt said lowly, his voice gravely and sending a shiver down Quackity’s spine.

Quackity hesitated for a moment before standing up from his chair.

“Is everything okay?” he questioned, cautiously approaching the man and eyeing him carefully. “Are you fucking drunk right now? It’s a Tuesday night!”

Schlatt removed himself from the door and stumbled over to Quackity. Quackity backpedaled as he approached, eventually getting pinned to his desk and being forced to look into the other man’s eyes. 

“You’ve probably daydreamed about this,” Schlatt said lowly, the smell of multiple different types of alcohol wafting from his mouth and into Quackity’s nose. “You’re sick, you know that? Sick and fucking twisted, Q.”

Quackity was going to say something in response, but he quickly felt a firm hand against his jaw, holding his mouth open and eliciting a small whimper.

Schlatt cackled and grinned wickedly as the man under him. As much as he hated to admit it, Quackity liked this. Being manhandled and talked down to. It was embarrassing how much he just wanted Schlatt to give him a task and complete it just to hear a good job or even a smile. Any task. He would do anything for him

“You probably want me to fuck you, don’t you?” Schlatt growled. “Dirty fucking slut. That’s why you’ve been following me around like a bitch, isn’t it? You just want good dick and to be bossed around and told what to do? You’re fucking sick.”

Quackity averted his eyes and swallowed hard. It was embarrassing to hear the other man say it aloud, but he was right. He did want it.

“Just say the word,” Schlatt said, leaning in closer. “Tell me how much you want it. It’ll be a one time thing and then maybe you’ll get off my ass.”

Quackity hesitated for a moment before slowly nodding. Schlatt grinned wolfishly and got to work giving Quackity what he wanted.

Or at least what he thought he wanted.

It became routine: Schlatt would give Quackity a job, Quackity would complete the job, Schlatt would come back drunk some days and they’s fuck.

Quackity wished he could call it something pretty like making love or even having sex but it wasn’t gentle or loving. It was a quick fuck. Just enough for Schlatt to get his nut out and leave Quackity alone in the office to take care of himself and get back to work.

It was draining. It wasn’t what Quackity wanted. 

He wanted to be held after. He wanted to say ‘I love you’ without Schlatt leaving the room. He wanted something more and he wasn’t getting it.

In all honesty, he was miserable.

After a few weeks of this routine, Quackity had had enough.

“What do you mean you quit?” Schlatt asked, irritation creeping into his voice after hearing Quackity’s resignation as he sat in a leather armchair he’d somehow managed to get his hands on. “You can’t just quit! The election’s in a few days!”

Quackity clasped his hands together in front of himself and kept his eyes on the ground, still trying to commit to the thing he just said.

“If things are going to continue like this,” he repeated shakily. “I don’t want to work with you.”

Schlatt scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Schlatt sailed coldly. “I thought things were just fine the way they were. I don’t get what you’re freaking out about.”

Quackity finally looked up, choking back his hurt and begging for tears not to spill over. How could Schlatt not know what he meant?

“You keep using me,” he said, cursing his voice for cracking as he spoke. “You come back drunk every night just to fuck me and then you leave and pretend nothing happened. I thought I’d be fine with it but I’m not. I want something real and you’re treating me like I’m a fucking sex doll or something. I’m not an object! I’m a person! You know how I feel about you at this point and it feels like you’re just keeping me around to do your work and to get your nut out! I’m done with that.”

Quackity turned on his heel to leave the room and he heard the other man stand up and the sound of footsteps behind it.

“Quack,” the deep, soothing voice of Schlatt spoke from behind him. “You know that it means something to me too. Stop being a baby and come back here.”

Quackity whipped around and glared daggers at the other man. 

“If it meant something,” he hissed, letting a few tears fall down his face. “ You would have said something sooner. You wouldn’t have let me get to this point. You would have stuck around when things got hard for me and not just left me to clean myself up alone! You don’t give a shit about making anything real with me and that’s fine, but I just need to move on.”

Schlatt put gentle hands on Quackity’s shoulders and smiled sadly, almost looking warm for a moment. 

“You’re overreacting,” Schlatt said softly. “You know I think you’re great. I only do those things because I’ve never felt like this for anybody else. You’re the only one I want to do this kinda stuff with, Q. You’re the only one I want.”

Quackity was silent for a moment and he quickly wiped his eyes.

“I don’t believe you,” he said honestly. “You’ve used me from the first time I met you.”

Schlatt sighed, reached into his pocket, and appeared to produce a hold ring.

“Would somebody who doesn't want you ask you to marry him?” 

Quackity stared at the ring for a long time and felt the familiar butterflies return to his stomach.

“Schlatt,” he said carefully. “This is all so quick. Are… are you sure?”

Schlatt offered a bright smile and grabbed Quackity’s hand and put the too big ring on his finger. 

“I wasn’t sure what size you were,” he said confidently. “So I guessed. We can always get somebody to make it a smaller size so it fits you better. What do you say, Q? Be mine?”

Quackity looked at the comically large ring on his finger and felt the tears well up in his eyes. Schlatt did care about him. He did want things to go further.

“You were planning this all along?” Quackity asked, his voice shaking as he spoke. “You were planning this the whole time and I almost ruined it?”

Schlatt chuckled and pulled the man into his strong arms. 

“It’s okay, Q,” he said warmly. “You didn’t know. I forgive you.”

Quackity found himself blubbering his apologies to the man in front of him and clinging to him like his life depended on it.

“Is this a yes?” Schlatt asked only to be met with frantic nodding from the other man in his arms.

If only Quackity had noticed the missing ring from Schlatt’s collection on his hand.

Not much changed after the impromptu proposal and wedding soon after. Schlatt still came in drunk almost every evening and Quackity was still overworked. Except now, Schlatt was the president and was pushing even more work onto Quackity and people were starting to notice things were changing in the usually upbeat and chaotic man.

It was a typical evening where Quackity was completely overloaded with information and paperwork, basically drowning in the sea of documents on his desk when he heard a knock on his door.

He straightened up and swallowed hard. Schlatt had just come in. He was more rough than usual, actually leaving marks on his wrists from where he was being held. Why was he back?

“Come in,” Quackity said carefully and, to his surprise, he saw a much younger set of eyes meet his own when the door opened. “Tubbo? What are you doing here?”

The younger VP shifted awkwardly in the doorframe and kept his eyes down. Quackity tilted his head and offered a small smile to the younger boy.

“You can come in,” he said hoarsely, his throat still sore from Schlatt’s visit. “I don’t bite. I’m just busy so I’m not sure how chatty I’ll be.”

Tubbo nodded carefully and closed the door behind him, walking over to Quackity and looking over his shoulder for a moment. Quackity could almost feel the worry from the other boy over his shoulder, hearing the fabric of the ill-fitting suit rustle as the boy shifted from foot to foot. Quackity sighed and set down his paperwork and looked at the boy behind him.

“What’s going on, Tubs?” Quackity asked, a tired smile on his face as he looked at the clearly uncomfortable boy. Tubbo looked up momentarily and swallowed hard.

“I saw Schlatt leave your office,” he said carefully, trying to keep his voice down. “And… I wanted to make sure you were okay?”

Quackity swallowed hard and forced a brighter smile. Was it obvious that things were bad?

“All good!” Quackity lied. “He just had a question about something we’re planning on doing here. Nothing major.”

“Is that why you have bruises on your wrist?” Tubbo blurred out, his face twisting with concern. “And why you sleep at your desk all the time instead of going home with your husband? And why you flinch every time somebody knocks on your door or touches your arm or moves too quickly?”

Quackity’s mouth hung open for a bit and he couldn’t help but worry how clear it was to other people if Tubbo was seeing this as well. 

“Big Q,” Tubbo said carefully and placed a hand on his shoulder, his face turning sadder as Quackity flinched at the contact. “You don’t have to pretend you’re okay if you’re not. I know people who can help you. You don’t have to--”

“I’m really okay,” Quackity interjected quickly. “I’m happy with Schlatt! I’m just busy and tired so I’m a little more jumpy and a lot more clumsy. I’m really okay.”

There was a long beat between the two, Quackity begging that the younger boy would drop it and move on. But that was wishful thinking.

“Quackity,” Tubbo said slowly, lowering his voice to barely above a whisper. “You’re unwell. You’re losing weight and bruising and sleeping through meetings. If nothing bad is happening, you at least need to ask for less hours. You’re working yourself to death. Even Phil noticed and he doesn’t even really like you.”

Quackity chuckled sadly and put a hand on the younger boy’s arm. 

“You’re too young to be worrying about this stuff,” Quackity said quietly. “I’m fine. You don’t need to worry about me. I’m okay. You go back to whatever you were doing before.”

Tubbo looked like he was about to protest, but after one last pleading look from Quackity, he seemed to accept that it was the end of the interaction and left the room quickly. Quackity listened as the door closed and the familiar buzz of the room returned.

He was given another out and he ignored it.

Soon, days passed and the treatment became worse. Schlatt’s visits became daily and he no longer came intoxicated, the work piled up insanely high and Quackity was starting to feel the effects of fatigue wrapping around his mind and body. He stopped going to his home entirely and instead just slept at his desk and showered in one of the full bathrooms in the work building.

He was falling apart and he had been convinced that the only person who understood was Schlatt.

On a night he didn’t know to be his last, there was the familiar knock on the door that made Quackity’s eyes water. 

“Come in,” he muttered, his voice truly portraying how emotionally and physically exhausted he was.

Schlatt entered the office with an uncharacteristically warm smile on his face. 

“Hey Quack,” He purred. “C’mere.”

Quackity nodded quietly and stood up shakily, signing one last document before walking over to his loving husband. He wobbled a little bit and cursed under his breath as he nearly collapsed into Schlatt’s arms.

“You look terrible, Q,” Schlatt commented, his voice honey sweet as he held the exhausted man. “When was the last time you took a break?”

Quackity swallowed hard and felt a wave of fear wash over him. What would schlatt do if he heard that he’d been working for three days straight to finish as much paperwork as he could so he could get a break? How much trouble would he get in? He knew it would be better to just lie and let whatever happen happen.

“A while,” he said carefully, leaning into Schlatt’s hand as it caressed his face. “I’m just trying to get things done for you.”

Schlatt cooed over his exhausted boyfriend and started to lead him to the bathroom.

“Let me run you a bath,” Schlatt said slowly. “Maybe it’ll help you relax.”

Quackity nodded and blindly followed the other man to the bathroom he’d basically been living out of for the past month and a half.

He felt himself being sat down on the side of the bath and he couldn’t help but watch the man he married work. As hard as it was to live like this, he couldn’t help but love the man. He was infatuated by him and nothing could change that.

The tub filled up quickly and the room filled with a nice steam that coated the walls and mirror. Quackity reached into the bath and let his fingers touch the comfortably hot water. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned a kind smile to his suddenly very kind husband. He felt a hand go under his shirt and he flinched slightly, but relaxed significantly when he realized that his partner was just trying to help him get undressed.

“You’re so tired, Q,” Schlatt said carefully, rubbing his thumb affectionately against his cheek. “You’ll feel better after a bath.”

Quackity nodded tiredly and, after all his clothes were removed and his heart thoroughly softened, entered the bath.

He soon felt strong, calloused hands in his shoulders and back massaging soap into his tired and dehydrated skin. Quackity leaned into the touch and smiled to himself. This was the man he fell in love with. This was the man he daydreamed about spending the rest of his life with.

“Thank you for this,” Quackity said tiredly. “I promise I’ll get back to work after this. This is just… really nice.”

Schlatt chuckled a bit and ran a free hand through Quackity’s now wet hair. It was almost romantic and it was unlike anything his partner had done before.

“I’ve actually been meaning to ask you something, Q,” Schlatt said smoothly. “I was thinking about all the work you’ve been doing and I’m so proud of you.”

Quackity felt his heart running laps around his chest at the compliments he was receiving. This was new. He could get used to this kind of treatment.

“I’m worried about Manberg, though, Q,” Schlatt continued. “The funding required to do all these things is killing me over here. I was wondering if you had any money you could spare to help me fund a new project?”

Quackity sat quietly in the tub, listening to the sound of water dripping off his hair and back into the tub. He felt foolish. He’d never felt this foolish in his entire life. Something in his heart ached for love and, finally, he realized that he was never going to get it. Not from Schlatt.

“Is that all?” Quackity said softly. “Is that what you wanted? Money?”

“I mean a little,” Schlatt said honestly, sitting back. “I mean, how am I supposed to talk to you when you’re so uptight about literally everything? I thought this might help you be easier to talk to. I mean, yesterday you were so fucking insufferableafter I fucked you and you never got any better. You’ve been so slow with all the secretary work so I thought it might be easier to talk to you after I, y’know, got you naked and in some water.”

Quackity felt rage bubbling up in his chest as the other man spoke. That’s all he was to Schlatt? Money, something to fuck, and a secretary? His heart was breaking a thousand times over as Schlatt explained his reasoning.

“You’re a fucking cunt,” Quackity muttered. “Thought you were changing. I thought I meant something to you!”

Schlatt laughed heartily and stood up, that same wicked grin on his face as the one he had only seen when Schlatt knew he was going to get what he wanted.

“Are you saying no to me, Quackity?” Schlatt said lowly, now standing and leaning on the side of the tub. “Because I want to know to for sure that you’re telling me no.”

Quackity hesitated for a moment and thought about his relationship with his husband . If Schlatt did love him, saying no shouldn’t have been a problem. Married people disagree all the time and healthy ones continue after those disagreements. This was a test of his love and he was not going to roll over.

Because he loved his husband.

“I’m saying no,” Quackity answered firmly. “If you want money, you can raise taxes or some shit. I’m sure you could strike some kind of deal with Eret or something. I’m not your piggy bank that you can take from whenever you want. I’m not funding Manberg on my own.”

There was a long pause after Quackity spoke and Schlatt’s expression was unreadable. Quackity worried for a moment that he’d messed something up, but he softened when Schlatt’s face twisted into a smile.

“Okay,” Schlatt said calmly. “Let me help you wash.”

Quackity nodded quietly and handed the soap to his husband. He felt the strong hands on his legs as his husband washed off sweat and grime from his body. A soft, relaxed sigh left his body as he leaned back in the tub and closed his eyes. This was nice. He almost believed that things were going to get better.

“Y’know,” Schlatt said quietly, his hands resting on Quackity’s ankle for a moment. “I thought you were smarter than to disagree with me.”

Quackity opened his eyes and looked at Schlatt curiously. The longer he looked, the more he started to notice that things were off. Schlatt wasn’t smiling anymore. Instead, he was glaring into the water, the rage behind his eyes apparent. 

“Schlatt,” Quackity said quietly. “The only reason I’m saying this is because I want this to work. I love you.”

Schlatt’s hands froze on Quackity’s leg and the air turned thick with the negative energy.

“Is… something wrong, Schlatt?”

Before Quackity could even react, Schlatt yanked his leg high in the air, pulling the other man’s head under the water and keeping him there. Quackity fought hard to come back up for air, but with his leg raised and with the speed of the pull, he found himself gasping and taking in more water.

Schlatt was killing him with no remorse. No pity. And nobody would be able to avenge him. Quackity knew he was going to die and there was nothing he could do.

Soon, he felt his body slow down and his struggling became weaker and Schlatt was unmoving. He still tried his best to resist being drowned, but fighting was getting harder the longer he spent underwater. He knew he had only been under for a few seconds, but it felt like hours, just staring up at the man he fell in love with. The man he was foolish enough to trust with his life, his body, his money, and his heart.

How could he not have known?

He stared up from the water at the hateful man above him and he felt the water burn his lungs as he couldn’t help but inhale. He felt his eyes and limbs get heavy, his mind go fuzzy, and his fingers twitch as the life was suffocated out of him at the hands of the president.

In his last moments of consciousness for death took him over, he was happy. He died being held by his love. He’d finally given his love everything he possibly could. He'd served his purpose. He thought back on everything and, in the distorted view of the water, he smiled one last time. 

At least he was happy for a little while.

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely drew inspirations from the Brides of the Bathtub Murder cases does by George Joseph Smith from 1912 to 1914. The shit is seriously fucked up and the guy is seriously twisted. Definitely look into it if true crime is your thing. I also just wanted to write something in between my main fic and I got inspired. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
